ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
George Summers
Private George "Rock" Summers was a U.S Army paratrooper dropped into Normandy in the early hours of D-Day. He is shell shocked and doesn't speak and is found by British Army Privates Murphy and Jack Filey who name him "Rock" because of his build. While in the Normandy countryside they see Private Johnny Barrows talking to a German soldier some distance away. When Barrows allows the German to walk away, Murphy decides to shoot the German in the back. Johnny isn't happy and makes his way over to Murphy and the others, where he tries to attack Murphy calling him a bastard but he fails in his attempt. Filey clearly isn't all there in the head as he repeats the last words of what anyone says. It turns out he was hit in the head the previous day and it has affected him. Summers, known to the men as "Rock", is a shell shocked American paratrooper of the 101st Airborne Division who doesn't speak. They all journey across the countryside until they spot an American Jeep that has been attacked and inside is a dead Captain and his driver. They continue on their way and later spot a German Kubelwagon approaching and they decide to attack it. Murphy shots it up and celebrates his victory buy the driver isn't dead and takes aim at him. Luckily for Murphy, Johnny shoots the German saving Murphy's life. They discover the passenger is a Schutzstaffel Sturmbannführer carrying important papers. Johnny wants to take the officer with them but Murphy wants to shoot him, they disagree but they take him with them. They journey the Normandy countryside and the next morning after they had made camp for the night, Murphy still drunk from the night before, takes the captured pistol of the German officer. He wakes up Barrows at gunpoint, making sure he keeps quiet and takes him off into the woods where he attempts to rape him. Filey arrives just before Murphy is about to rape Barrows and asks what is happening. He storms back to camp telling Murphy that he is not nice. This gave Barrows a chance and he struggled with Murphy and the gun went off, neither man realising who had been shot at first. Murphy soon died from the gunshot wound. They journey the Normandy countryside and the next morning after they had made camp for the night, Murphy still drunk from the night before, takes the captured pistol of the German officer. He wakes up Barrows at gunpoint, making sure he keeps quiet and takes him off into the woods where he attempts to rape him. Filey arrives just before Murphy is about to rape Barrows and asks what is happening. He storms back to camp telling Murphy that he is not nice. This gave Barrows a chance and he struggled with Murphy and the gun went off, neither man realising who had been shot at first. Murphy soon died from the gunshot wound. They bury Murphy and then move out. They bump into a French farmer and his wife and child later that day and arrange a meeting with a member of the French Resistance. Later still Margaret Laroque shows up. She is the only surviving member of the local Resistance and she tells them that the nearby village is overrun with Germans, at least a hundred. She agrees to help them get to the allied lines the next day as the German lines are weaker during the day. Margaret enters the village and goes to the building where the Germans are barracked. She pretends to be pregnant and looking for the father who is a German soldier. The guards there mock her and one calls her a whore before she pull her pistol and kills them both. That starts the planned attack of Barrows and the others. They kill all the of Germans and then part ways with Margaret. The soldiers led by Barrows head towards their own lines and come upon a German pillbox that the allies are trying to knock out with mortar fire. Barrows decides to attack the pillbox with Summers while Filey keeps guard of the German officer. Their attack is successful and they take out the pillbox and return to their own lines. After the war Summers returns to France and marries Margaret. Gallery George Summers and Jack Filey.png|George Summers and Jack Filey. George Summers and Johnny Barrows.jpg|George Summers and Johnny Barrows. George Summers and Johnny Barrows (2).jpg|George Summers and Johnny Barrows. Jack Filey, Dicheim and George Summers.png|Jack Filey, Dicheim and George Summers. Jack Filey, Dicheim and George Summers (2).png|Jack Filey, Dicheim and George Summers. Jack Filey, George Summers and Johnny Barrows.jpg|Jack Filey, George Summers and Johnny Barrows. Summers, Barrows and Dicheim.png|Summers, Barrows and Dicheim. Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George Summers, George